


Oh My Stars

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, bemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: "I broke your pen" "Oh, that's fine. I stole it."





	Oh My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My kick off into catching up with bemily week. Hope you enjoy and enjoy the bemily spam today!

Emily's alarm blared for the millionth time causing her to groan for the millionth time meaning that she rolled over and smacked the bedside table...for the millionth time. Beca rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal, "Emily. Get up, you're gonna be late for your dev-psych and I know how much you love that class." Emily shot up and looked at her phone, "Oh, my, Stars." She whispered to herself and jumped up out of Beca's bed and started changing, "I'll pack your bag..." Beca sighed with a slight smile on her face.

"Love you, Becs." Emily shouted to the small adult leaving the bedroom.

"Beca!" She shouted all the way down the stairs. Waiting patiently at the door, "Legacy." Emily blinked a few times and then finally grabbed her bag and remembered what she was freaking out about. "I lost my pen!"

And out of seemingly nowhere Beca pulled a pen out and handed it to her. Emily pulled her in for a crushing hug, Beca hugged back with definitely not as much tenacity or enthusiasm as Emily had. A quick peck to Beca's temple and she was out the door running. "See you later, giraffe legs." Beca shouted smirking to herself.

 

Sitting on the bench near to the door Emily normally exited from, Beca had one of them cardboard coasters with coffee and some donuts that were way too sugary but Emily loved them. As if right on cue the younger Bella walked out the building with a worried look on her face. "You alright?" Beca asked worriedly scrunching her brows together and searching her face for more information. "Yeah...yeah. It's just-don't be mad."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Emily waved her hands about, "Just promise not to be!"

"Fine, I promise I won't be mad." Beca caved after she realised Emily won't tell her what's wrong unless she agreed.

Emily played with her hands and refused to look at Beca mainly out of guilt and partly out of fear. "I may have...broken your pen."

Beca choked. "You what. Oh, Em. That wasn't my pen." She said laughing.

"Oh." Was all that Emily could manage and then leaned her head against Beca's shoulder. "I'm an idiot." Beca shrugged, "You're my idiot."


End file.
